


Enjoy it while it lasts

by mrstotten



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 18:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrstotten/pseuds/mrstotten
Summary: A Cinderella Story au that wouldn't leave my brain alone.  This was supposed to be a tumblr drabble and it exploded into this.“Don’t you know who I am?” Blaine asked, trying to hide the undercurrent of pain and doubt in his voice. Because if Sebastian knew that the guy he had spilled all his secrets too, spent four months flirting with and falling for was the singing diner guy. Then Blaine knew his reaction would not be positive.“Of course, I do,” he replied. His voice was now sure, the smile on his face wide and confident. “You’re Princeton guy, the guy I’ve been waiting to meet, the guy I …. I know exactly who you are. I just don’t know your actual name.”Not the whole story, only the ball bit, title from one of my favourite Cinderella quotes "Cinderella: Mr. Lizard, I’m scared. I’m only a girl, not a princess.Lizard Footman: And I’m only a lizard, not a footman. Enjoy it while it lasts."A couple of lines of dialogue shamelessly taken from CS and Glee.  I don't have a beta in this fandom so mistakes mine





	Enjoy it while it lasts

Like many things in Blaine’s life, this was all Santana’s fault.

“I’m not going,” Blaine continued.

“Um, yeah you are,” Santana replied, slipping the accounts back under the table, finally finished sorting the mess that Sue had left with her constant pilfering of the till.

“I’m not,” Blaine argued. “It stupid, he might not even show.” 

The diner was loud and bustling. The smell of pancakes and coffee melding with the buzz of conversation. This place felt like home, no matter what else happened, he knew he could always come here and feel safe, warm. It was the only place that still felt like Dad, even with all the changes Sue had made.

“Blaine.”

“No.”

“Blaine do not make me go all Lima heights on your ass. You’ve been talking to this guy for months, you have made us listen, time and time again about this epic romance, now you finally have a chance to meet him and you aren’t letting Sue and her insanity about trying to make you work every hour that god sends stop you.”

Blaine looked up from his order, ready to protest again, but the softness of Santana’s face stopped him. That, and Brittany’s outfit.

“Uh Brit, why are you dressed like a cat?”

“Because she is your chaperone for the evening.” Santana replied, leaning over to peck her girlfriend on the lips, soft and quick.

"I'm going dressed as Lord Tubbington." Brittany replied with a smile, "Only I'm him before the drugs weight gain."

"Uh huh," Blaine knew better than to carry any of that forward. Santana may love him, but any questioning of Brittany would leave him with his ass handed to him, Blaine was always amazed at how soft Santana Lopez had turned out to be, from the hard cold girl he and Brittany had befriended outside the diner four years ago.

Blaine tried one last time at protesting, knowing he was fighting a losing battle.

“I don’t have a costume,” he piped up.

“Don’t you worry about that,” Santana smiled wickedly. “Auntie Stix has that all under control, Blaine Anderson, you shall go to the ball".

Blaine rolled his eyes and smiled, in this mood Santana was impossible to resit and hey, what's the worst that could happen. 

~*~ 

The school dance was full as Brittany headed downstairs. The music loud and energetic, the smell of popcorn and fruit punch in the air. It took her a couple of seconds to realise that people were staring at the staircase she had just descended.

“Uh Blaine,” Brittany whispered. “What are they all staring at?" Turning around, she realised her best friend wasn’t behind her as she first thought. He was standing, stock still at the top of the stairs, hesitating and unsure a shining spotlight seemed to be aimed directly at him, she would totally be having words with Artie in the morning .

It had taken her fifteen minutes to convince him to take off the cloak and come in. Fifteen minutes they totally didn’t have if they were to get Blaine back to the diner before midnight. But it was obvious he was still hesitant to go through with this, not that he should be.

Everyone’s eyes were on him for a reason. The costume Santana had finally talked him into was phenomenal. The tight black trousers, the black and silver jacket, over a soft silver top accenting the black and silver mask covering three quarters of his face. The dramatic swirl of a black cape completed the outfit with flair and finally getting him to forego the hair gel he used religiously had left his hair in soft curls, making him unrecognisable. Which was the point of a masquerade ball to be fair.

Coming down the stairs and finally catching up with her Blaine whispered her same question back at her.

“They’re staring at you doofus,” Brittany replied smiling. “You look hot and trust me Nomad will agree.”

Blaine shook his head slightly. “I don’t know Brit, what if this is a big mistake? What if I hate him! Worse what if he hates me? He’s become such a big part of my life I can’t imagine not talking to him every day what if meeting up just ruins everything?”

“Now you listen here Blaine Anderson,” Brittany took his hand her smile bright and wide under her cat mask. “Any guy would have to be completely crazy not to like you. And he’s not crazy, he is going to think you are amazing, because you are. Lord Tubbington says so and you know you can’t argue with him, he is smarter than all of us. Well except Santana. Now I’m just going to be standing right over there and if you need me, I’m there but you won’t. Trust me”

Blaine took a deep breath and nodded. Ok, he could do this. He could. He watched Brittany walk away and tried not to run after her in terror.

He wanted this, he really did, it had been four months he wanted to finally meet Nomad, to take the next step, to meet the guy who now took up so many of his thoughts, who had become such an important part of his life. He just wished he wasn’t quite as terrified. He had no idea how this guy had managed to mean so much to him in such a short time.

“Did you know you’re standing precisely in the middle of the dance floor”

Blaine whirled around a smile on his face and came face to face with Thad dressed as Neo from the Matrix.

Thad who he had known since he was five. Who had played D&D with him in his basement and who could not be Nomad? No way. Thad was babbling something about annointed hours and the mating dance of Zion and Blaine butted on before things got any crazier.

“Thad are you nomad?”

Thad replied with something about time and space and started using his black cape to whittle around him making bizarre noises. Blaine felt like he couldn’t breathe. The crushing weight of disappointment coming on him. He knew Thad, Thad was great, but he was not the love of Blaine’s life. Blaine knew that without a doubt. Ignoring the strange looks around him as Thad continued Cape flapping, Blaine interrupted his dancing and asked him to get him a drink. He just needed a minute, some space to figure out what to do next. He felt terrible as Thad smiled back widely and went to fetch him a drink.

Blaine sighed watching as Thad headed towards the punch bowl. He knew he shouldn’t be disappointed. Thad was a great guy, sure he was a little crazy and didn’t always make sense, but he was nice and kind and totally not who Blaine thought he’d spent the last four months talking to online.

“I knew it was too good to be true” Blaine whispered.

“Princeton guy?”

Blaine’s heart soared at the quiet words behind him, turning round he could feel the buzz underneath his skin, four months of flirting and dreaming and sharing his soul with the one person who finally seemed to truly get him and now he got to finally meet him. It took less than a second for him to come plummeting back to the ground.

“Sebastian Smythe, you’re …. Nomad?”

Sebastian smiled, wide and bright as his eyes travelled up and down taking Blaine in, and waving a hand at his own costume. He looked like a Disney Prince in a crushed velvet suit, not a hair out of place. No mask, because of course why would Sebastian Smythe ever wear a mask.

“Yeah I guess my costume didn’t do a good job of hiding who I am,” Sebastian replied with a smile, still not taking his eyes off Blaine.

“No,” Blaine agreed, anger and confusion coursing through him. “I know exactly who you are. This was a mistake, I’ve gotta go.”

Blaine pushed past Sebastian. Weaving through the crowd desperately trying to put some space between him and the boy who had turned out to be nothing like who he had expected.

“Wait, no wait.” Sebastian called after him and despite Blaine’s best efforts caught up quickly ending up just in front of him, his hand wrapped lightly around Blaine’s bicep to stop him moving forward. Blaine tried to ignore the rush of warmth he could feel in the exact spot that Sebastian’s hand covered.

“It’s not a mistake,” Sebastian insisted. The smile had slipped from his face and in its place was an almost pleading look, Sebastian almost looked _vulnerable_.

Blaine pushed the thought away. This was Sebastian Smythe, head of the varsity lacrosse team, Rich, popular and very very taken. He didn’t do vulnerable.

“Don’t you know who I am?” Blaine asked, trying to hide the undercurrent of pain and doubt in his voice. Because if Sebastian knew that the guy he had spilled all his secrets too, spent four months flirting with and falling for was the singing diner guy. Then Blaine knew his reaction would not be positive.

“Of course, I do,” he replied. His voice was now sure, the smile on his face wide and confident. “You’re Princeton guy, the guy I’ve been waiting to meet, the guy I …. I know exactly who you are. I just don’t know your actual name.”

Blaine answer was lost as Thad approached him from the side with his drink, his smile dropping as he saw him standing with Sebastian.

“Mr Anderson,” Sebastian mocked. “I’m afraid you’ve interrupted a conversation. Blaine tried to protest as Thad started to leave, Sebastian’s hand tightened on his arm and Blaine would have shaken it off if he hadn’t heard the almost whispered ‘please’. Fine he would see where this went.

“What about your boyfriend?” Blaine asked, trying not to feel bad at Thad’s retreating form. Because everyone knew that Sebastian Smythe and Hunter Clarington had been **the** power couple at Dalton McKinley since Junior year.

“It’s over,” Sebastian replied with a smile, his eyes never leaving Blaine’s.

“Since when?” Blaine replied.

“Four months, three days and uh seven hours ago.”

“That’s…”

“When we started talking,” Sebastian confirmed.

Blaine felt his lips curl upwards, but it was still too bizarre to even put Sebastian and Nomad together. As if sensing his doubt, Sebastian pulled him over near the door to a more secluded spot

“Let me guess, you were expecting someone who hangs out at Starbucks, with a notebook who takes himself way too seriously.”

Blaine’s smile widened. “Well yeah,” he replied. “I mean think about it, you’re Sebastian Smythe, captain of the lacrosse team, student body president, and what… secret poet?”

A look of frustration crossed Sebastian’s face; his lips pursed as if he was trying to find the right words. “On September 7th I said to you that I live in a world where I pretend to be what everyone else wants but…”

“…But when you talk to me, you’re the guy you want to be.”

“Yes,” Sebastian’s smile is soft as he stares at Blaine. “All im asking is that you give me a chance,” Sebastian pleads. “Spend some time with me tonight and let me be the guy I want to be. We can go outside and talk, no commitments or expectations, just a chance to talk”

“If you want to be homecoming King, I think you have to stick around here,” Blaine replied.

“I couldn’t give a shit about being Homecoming King. So?” Sebastian held out his hand.

Blaine’s smile spread wider, he came here to take a risk, so why the hell not. He placed his hand in Sebastian’s, it felt warm and solid as he pulled them both out the back door.

They headed out to the back of the school, there was a marquee with students milling about and fairy lights threaded through the trees and bushes. The centre podium was filled with white flowers and lights, it all looked like something out of a fairy tale. Blaine remembered hearing Marley Rose, a soft quiet girl in his AP English class talk about how she wanted the decorations to be something straight out of Cinderella. She had definitely pulled that off. It was a cold night, the start of a frost added to the magical quality but it also left a chill in the air and Blaine resisted the urge to shiver.

“You cold?” Sebastian asked. Covering their joined hands with his other, rubbing Blaine’s hand in between. Blaine looked up at him, his breath almost misted with the words and in this setting, it was hard not to see him as the handsome prince, here to make all of Blaine’s dreams come true.

Blaine shook his head slightly breaking eye contact s pulling his hand free. “It’s fine, my costume is kinda warm.”

“If you mean it is hot, then I fully agree,” Sebastian replied, his voice light teasing. “I’m finding the whole bashful matador thing super hot.”

Blaine laughed. “At least I left the hat.” The words dying in his throat as Sebastian’s hands softly swept over his curls.

“Good choice. So…” Sebastian cast a sidelong glance at him, a teasing smile on his face. “Would you tell me who you are if I guessed it right?”

“Maybe,” Blaine replied. “But if you don’t know now, how you will guess?”

“We could do twenty question.”

“Ten!” Blaine countered.

“Ok,” Sebastian reached out and took his elbow gently, guiding him towards the podium.

“Do you actually go here?”

“Yes,” Blaine chuckled.

“Hey, you never really know with the internet.” Sebastian smiled back.

“Ok, Next question." Sebastian seemed to take a second considering before finally asking. "Betty or Veronica?”

Blaine laughed out loud, that had not been the question he was expecting. “Veronica, hands down.”

“Really?” Sebastian replied, his eyebrows raised. “I was always more of a Betty guy, Veronica always seemed way too high maintenance.”

Blaine chuckled, unable to stop laughing, delight coursing through him with the thrill of the night.

“What?” Sebastian asked, with an answering chuckle.

“It’s just that it is **you** and you are criticising someone for being high maintenance.”

“What are you implying,” he answered. “Anyway, I can say the same, you just don’t seem like a Veronica guy.”

“My best friend is a Ronnie,” Blaine replied, let’s just say I have high respect for a formidable woman.

“Well that helps,” Sebastian said. 

“How?”

“Cos it rules out about 60% of the guys at this school.

“But not you?” Blaine asked, surprised at how much the answer mattered. Brittany, Santana and Tina were important to him, he had no time for the guys who acted like a strong woman was something to be feared.

“Ha, no,” Sebastian moved away and Blaine told himself he didn’t miss the warmth as Sebastian leaned against the fence. “I was raised by my dad and Grand-Mere and she is a very strong thinking woman. It’s not something I am afraid of”

“Grand-Mere?”

“Half French, which is why I drink Courvoisier in my coffee.”

“Courvoisier? In coffee,” Blaine grimaced.

“Hey, when we lived in Paris, I drank it like mothers’ milk.”

“When you lived in Paris” Blaine shook his head with a smile, feeling more and more dizzy at the conversation, the smile, the flirting. He had never fully understood the school’s obsession with Sebastian Smythe since he transferred in Junior year. Sure Blaine would concede he was good-looking, but he had never understood the level of fuss. Until now. Now, with those warm green eyes on him. The force of his gaze and oof all of Sebastian’s attention on him, it was overwhelming.”

“What?”

“Nothing,” Blaine replied. “It’s just you’re really out there.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Sebastian asked, his tone showing he cared about the answer.

“No,” Blaine answered with a smile. “Ok, next question.”

“Are you sad that Nomad was me?” Sebastian asked, his eyes never leaving Blaine’s.

“Surprisingly no,” Blaine replied, a fizzing in his stomach growing at the wide smile that crossed Sebastian’s face at his answer.

“Ok, did you vote for me as Student Body President?”

“Surprisingly yes.”

“Does asking you to dance count as a question?” Sebastian stood off the fence and held his hand out to Blaine.

“There's no music,” Blaine replied, although his hand twitched, eager to reach out.

“And?” Sebastian quirked an eyebrow. “I promise its only half an excuse to feel you up, I really do want to dance.

Blaine shook his head with a smile and reached out and took Sebastian’s hand. It was warm as it closed over his, and as he was guided into Sebastian’s arms and his heart started pounding, looking up through his eyelashes, he could see Sebastian’s eyes, a warm smile and all his attention focused solely on Blaine.

He heard music start and looked over and saw the band from Glee Club kick off a tune, those guys always seemed to be exactly where they needed to be. For a while they just swayed together Blaine rested his cheek on Sebastian’s shoulder, and got lost in the music. “Look at me.” The words were a soft request but it felt like a command as Blaine’s eyes moved upwards. 

“You have the most amazing eyes” Sebastian said. It didn’t sound like a line, every word sounded sincere. Blaine smiled.

“You also have a killer smile. I feel like I would remember if I’d seen a smile that amazing before.” Sebastian stated,

Blaine shrugged his eyes lowering again as a blush rose across his cheeks.

“But I have seen them before?” Sebastian asked.

“Yes,” Blaine replied, raising his eyes to meet Sebastian’s again.

“How can I have seen those eyes and that smile and not recognised it before?”” He asked, his voice was soft, with a sense of wonderment running through it. Blaine stilled as Sebastian’s hands came up to cup his face, his fingers slipping slightly under the mask at his cheeks. His eyes were trained on Blaine’s lips.

“Maybe you were looking, but not really seeing.” Blaine replied, his body raising slightly on his tip toes as he reached up towards Sebastian. 

Sebastian looked torn between moving the final inches to meet Blaine’s lips or pushing his fingers up and removing the mask. Time seemed to stand still, as Sebastian’s lips moved closer, Blaine could feel the warmth of his breath and his eyes fluttered shut.

Sebastian’s lips met his, warm and a little chapped. It was soft at first, soft and exploring. Sebastian shifted his hands, changing angles and Blaine’s mouth opened underneath and then there was tongue and a sharp nip of teeth on his lips and Blaine arched into him, a groan in his throat as he opened his mouth further giving Sebastian better access, drinking up the small, desperate sounds Sebastian was making and all he could think about was how this was his first kiss and it was so much more than he ever thought and he wanted more and….

**Beep Beep Beep Beep**

Blaine was torn out of warmth in a heartbeat, his full body pulling back, a sense of dismay and frustration flooding him.

“No, no, no, not now.”

“What?” Sebastian asked, moving back closer to Blaine. He looked slightly dazed, his fingers unconsciously drifting towards his lips. 

Blaine lifted his own hand up to ward him off. Everything in his body made him want to rush back into Sebastian’s arms. But he couldn’t be late. Everything rided on keeping Sue happy, finally getting his tuition to get out of here and head to Princeton. No matter what else, he couldn’t let that go. He had to remember that this was a fantasy, nothing more.

“I need to go,” Blaine said. “I’m sorry.” He was surprised by how much he meant it.

“Go?” Sebastian asked, his voice filled with confusion and frustration.

“I’m late,” Blaine replied, heading towards the stairs.

“Late for what?” Sebastian shouted after him.

“Reality,” Blaine replied glumly. He headed back to the dance, his eyes looking for Brittany as he moved through the crowd. His lips could still feel the warmth of Sebastian’s and he felt his eyes sting at the feeling of loss. He finally spotted Brittany near the main entrance and he pushed through the bodies to reach her. Grabbing her hand, her face looked worried, but he knew he didn’t have time to explain. His eyes caught a flurry of movement at the back door and he saw Sebastian come back into the room, his eyes desperately searching till they landed on Blaine’s, before heading towards him determinedly. Blaine looked at Brit in panic.

“It’s fine, I’ve got it,” Brittany said. “Get home.” She pushed Blaine towards the door and headed towards Sebastian. Blaine ran for the door, not even noticing when his old phone slipped out of his pocket landing on the stairs. He ran towards the car, slipping off his mask and jacket as he dived into the car and headed off towards the diner, his mind trying to forget the romance and hope of the last hour as he heads back to reality.

At this point he has no idea how much his life is going to change in the next few days. He doesn’t know that Sebastian had found his phone, restless and confused, with nothing but determination to find the boy who had just turned his life upside down and never let him go again. He doesn’t know about the secrets and lies that will unfold, about the loyalty that will be tested. 

For him it is back to reality as he slips on his uniform and heads into the diner kitchen, totally unaware of the fact that nothing would ever be the same again.


End file.
